Simple
by mystearicas
Summary: AU. The one where Shion calls Nezumi at ungodly hours, and Nezumi lets him. Nezumi/Shion.


**Simple**

The phone woke him up at three in the morning. As he had only climbed into bed an hour ago, the jarring tune was not exactly the most welcome sound. He groped for the phone, which had been scattered somewhere on the floor when he had come home last night, and finally closed his hand around the small device just as he lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

With a muttered curse, he stumbled to his feet and switched on the lamp by his bed, glaring down at his phone with enough ferocity to scare away a large animal. After a moment of trying to destroy the caller with his mind, he sighed and flipped the phone open, scrolling down to his three missed calls, all from a certain idiot—who was, in fact, calling _yet again._

He pressed accept, and held the phone a careful distance from his ear, in case his best friend was having another of his tantrums, which happened at least twice every month. However, the tentative greeting was at perfectly normal volume, and the boy frowned suspiciously.

"Shion, what is it?" he demanded, forcing himself to keep his voice calm. "It's _three _in the morning, you know that, right?"

"Um, yeah, I'm really sorry Nezumi, but um—"

"Get to the point already, idiot, I _just _got to bed," hissed Nezumi, who admittedly was not a morning person. Or the most cheerful after being woken up after a mere hour of sleep.

"Yeah, well, um—y'know Safu? We were IMing just a second ago—actually like fifteen minutes ago—and she asked me if I would go out with her and I don't know what to say, and err…well, what should I say to her, I'm really nervous because I don't want to hurt her feeling or anything but she said she really likes me but I don't want to lie to her, so—"

Nezumi forced his thumb away from the red "end call" button, and took a deep breath. Hopefully the batteries would run out and he would stop talking soon. "Listen, idiot, just tell her 'no' but that you treasure her friendship or something. Doesn't really matter what you do at this point, you're still gonna get a week of sulking and _maybe _a slap, and I would appreciate if you would keep me out of your love life so I could get some _goddamn sleep," _

There was silence on the other end, before—"Wow, Nezumi, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so fast," Shion said, sounding curiously amused as opposed to scared for his life, as Nezumi would have been if _he _were him.

"I'm hanging up now," he informed his supposed best friend (he was seriously rethinking this friendship now). "Figure out your love problems on your own, you idiot,"

Shion laughed lightly, before Nezumi had a chance to punch the end call button. "I'm pretty sure that's not what you said when we were making out in _your _room last weekend," he said smugly.

Nezumi choked, and tried not to drop the phone. It was _way _too early for this shit. "Yeah, why don't you tell your girlfriend _that _and see if she leaves you alone," he managed, congratulating himself for such a snappy comeback under such circumstances.

Shion hummed thoughtfully on the other end, as if he was _actually _considering it, the idiot. "No, I don't think that would be the best approach," he said finally, and Nezumi resisted the strong temptation to bang his head against the nearest wall. Repeatedly. "I think I'll just tell her we should talk about it in the morning, when we're both properly awake,"

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Well, now that you've come to this thrilling conclusion, can I finally return to my bed, your majesty?"

"I dunno, can I come over?" came the innocent reply. "I'm not really tired right now, and we don't have school tomorrow, after all,"

"You want to come over _now?" _the dark-haired boy groaned, sinking back onto the mattress and throwing an arm over his eyes. "You'll get jumped or something if you go out at this hour," he tried, but the answer is just another laugh.

"In the three yard junction between your house and mine? Please," Shion sounded so condescending that Nezumi wished he could punch him through the phone. During _normal _waking hours, Shion was usually way too polite and a little clueless. But apparently he had a dark side. A dark side Nezumi very much wanted to inflict physical harm upon.

He snapped the phone closed and shut off the light, rolling over and praying that Shion would get the message and _not _show up, because his dad will _kill _him if he finds out Nezumi's been staying up past twelve again.

His worries about Shion's stupidity were cut short when he more or less passed out. In fact, he fell into such a deep sleep that he didn't hear a certain someone enter the room, stumbling around blindly before finding the double bed and clumsily fitting themselves in uninvited. And somehow, they managed to find the other's hand without waking him up, gripping it in their own tightly.

Maybe it's because it felt natural, a ghost of a memory reminding them of what they used to do when they were younger.

It doesn't stop Nezumi shoving Shion off the bed with a random unmanly shriek as soon as he opens his eyes, though.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_From this prompt: "Hopefully the batteries would run out and he would stop talking soon". I found it on a prompt generator site lol. Er. I kind of started writing and suddenly it turned into this No.6 AU where Shion is snarky and Nezumi is totally whipped orz. /coughdgminfluencecough. I mean uh. Also I switched from past to present halfway through but went back to change it to past again, so if you catch random present tense verbs I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY. /hangs self.  
><em>


End file.
